The present invention is directed to an attachment for foldable caddy carts commonly employed for carrying golf bags, to provide a resting seat for the player to use when the caddy cart is stationary.
Foldable golf bag carts are widely used by golfers to carry their clubs about the golf course. Typically, these carts, usually referred to as caddy carts, are formed with a frame including a main spine, having a pull handle at one end and a bag support at the other end, with provisions along the spine for supporting and securing a golf bag on top of and parallel to the spine. A wheel support structure is retractably mounted from an intermediate point along the spine. When the caddy cart is erected, it forms a tripod-like structure, with two spaced apart wheels and the lower extremity of the spine forming the three legs of the tripod. When the cart is at rest, it is supported in a stationary manner by these three supports. For transporting the bag, the cart is gripped by the handle, tipped up and pulled behind the golfer.
In accordance with the present invention, a novel caddy cart attachment is provided, which extends laterally from the spine of the cart and forms a seat upon which the golfer may rest when the cart is stationary.
Most of the popular styles of caddy carts are of relatively lightweight construction, in order to be more easily pulled about the course, and also to be more easily lifted into the trunk of a car, for example, for transport to and from the golf course. Accordingly, such carts are customarily designed with only sufficient structural strength to perform the required task of supporting the golfer's bag of clubs, but likely with not enough structural heft to support the weight of a heavy man, for example. Accordingly, one of the features of the invention resides in the design of the seat attachment so that the loads imposed thereon are substantially isolated from the structure of the caddy cart itself. To this end, the seat attachment in its operative position, comprises a vertically extending, retractable support carrying a seat pad at its upper end. The lower end of the support carries a bearing plate, adapted to engage and be supported by the ground. When a golfer sits upon the seat pad, the support is pressed downward, against the action of a return spring, until the bearing plate is supported on the ground below. When the golfer stands up, the support automatically raises a few inches off the ground, so that the cart can be pulled about even relatively rough terrain without interference from the seat attachment.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the new seat support attachment includes a novel and simplified retractable mounting, whereby when the caddy cart is retracted and folded up for storage or vehicle transport, for example, the seat attachment is secured in a retracted position, tight against the golf bag and generally parallel to the spine of the caddy cart. Likewise, the seat pad can be either removed or folded to lie alongside its support. The arrangement is such that, in the retracted condition of the seat attachment, it adds little if anything to the storage bulk of the caddy cart and bag.
For a better understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, and also to the accompanying drawings.